


The Christmas Change

by QueenVulca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVulca/pseuds/QueenVulca
Summary: What would happen if you woke up on a Christmas morning and found you changed into your opposite gender! Christmas fluff Dramione one-shot. Fem!Draco, Mas!Hermione. Christmas present for WinchesterGranger.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchesterGranger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WinchesterGranger).



> A Christmas fluff for everyone but especially for WinchesterGranger

"Are you sure about this, Forge?" Fred asked his twin who was busy pouring a vile green liquid into every drinkable thing in the Weasley kitchen.

"Absolutely, brother of mine. It is tested and approved," George replied having finished dumping the contents properly. The liquids flashed neon green and then turned into its original colour.

Fred paused for a moment and got a faraway look in his eye, "You are right. It is definitely approved by us. I enjoyed the fun while it lasted. I never knew it could be so—"

"Shush! If anyone hears us," George left the sentence incomplete but Fred understood what it meant as he nodded his head at that.

"But what if mum or dad comes across it?" George asked Fred as they crept out of the kitchen and got out to the garden.

"Then it will get spilt. It's just for people under fifty so that no professor or parents find any reason to hex us into the next week," Fred said with a gleam in his eyes.

"But fifty?" George asked.

"I want to prank Sirius and Remus. Please! To be the one to prank the Marauders…It has been my lifelong dream. The pranks we have done on them till now have always been returned tenfold. But this- this shall be our masterpiece," Fred replied.

"It will be an entertainment worth getting hexed for," George answered.

"Remember, the ones left they have to be dosed by noon tomorrow or else the potion won't take effect," Fred cautioned as George solemnly nodded his head.

They still had a lot of work to do. And the night is still young.

. . .

It has been almost five years since the War ended and Draco was still struggling to come to terms with it. Walking down the Diagon Alley almost gave him jives and it didn't help that people still stared at him. At least the pointing and the blatant staring stopped. But today, he wasn't here to shop. He was here on a mission. No, it didn't involve killing any headmaster. It was rather harmless- well, harmless for others, not him. He was waiting to catch up on one Miss Granger. Recently single Miss Granger. In his opinion, she finally did the thing to earn the 'Brightest Witch of her year' title rightfully. She dumped the freckled arsed weasel for good. No, he didn't cheat on Hermione with Lavender. The Weasel had enough brain in his head to not cheat on her. Her curses could make you pray for death and her right hook can make you worship her feet. She parted ways with him because their interests were way too varied for each other. Such a sweet way to say she dumped him.

Now, there was a whole line of suitors waiting on her. But Draco had an advantage over all of them. He was Hermione's colleague and a close friend. Oh yes, he was so make her Mrs Malfoy. Most probably within the next year at the fastest. At the slowest, maybe within the next five years. Draco kept his goals realistic. Wouldn't want to end up expecting things like being the killer of the dear departed headmaster of Hogwarts or the killer of half the Hogwarts, thanks to his thankfully departed crazy aunt.

'Now to get Hermione out for a coffee. Have to check that game plan.'

. . .

The ministry can be cruel sometimes, making all of them work the day before Christmas just because the day before Christmas was a Friday. Hermione was tired and stressed out and she hadn't even packed the Christmas presents because she had been so busy drafting the reform bill for goblins. Her penance for destroying the bank. Maybe after doing this they'll finally stop snarling at her whenever she visited the Gringotts. A girl can hope, right?

A knock on her door was welcome distraction if it wasn't one of those stupid men who thought they were her suitors. Raising her head, she found one really handsome Draco Malfoy with a sassy smirk on his face. An errant lock has dangling on his forehead and her hands were itching to remove it but she clenched her hands into a fist and remained as normal as possible.

"Hey there, worker bee!" Draco drawled.

"Hi!" Hermione replied with a smile.

"Looks like you could do with a break. Let's have a coffee together," Draco suggested.

"I could do with a coffee," Hermione agreed and got up to accompany him.

. . .

"They drank the coffee completely," George said as he spied Hermione and Draco with his omniculars.

"And our last names in the list is cut off," Fred said as he snatched the omniculars from his twin to spy on the coffee drinking duos.

"I can't say when I have been more proud of our prank than this one in making," George said as he cupped his eyes to watch the duos from the window across the coffee shop.

"This is going to our best prank ever," Fred said proudly.

"Godspeed," George replied.

. . .

It was a silent night, almost holy night. It was snowing lightly and there was a light breeze too, but it was a magical night. Snowflakes were twirling in the air and some stuck to the window pane. Owls were flying in the cold night still, doing some last minute errands. Crookshanks was lying in Hermione's lap as he lazily purred when his mistress scratched behind his ears.

She was thinking about that coffee break with Draco. They had come a long way. She knew his circumstance in the War and she knew he was just a boy. She had forgiven him a long time, but it took him a long time to forgive himself. But their friendship grew by leaps and bound. Hermione can't point out that particular time or incident when she realised that Draco and she just clicked. Maybe she could point out to the time when she found herself laughing without restraint at his poor caricature of Harry the Auror arresting a drunk. Or maybe the time he bought the book she had been staring at the display of Flourish and Blotts. Or the times when he brought her a late evening snack when she forgot to have her lunch due to some important research or paperwork.

Draco was the reason why she broke up with Ron. She had more in common with Draco than with Ron. And Ron was looking forward to some new people in his live. And they had separated happily almost a year ago. Officially. Unofficially, they had separated three years ago. They had just drifted away. She was so busy that she had forgotten going to a date with Ron when he was supposed to propose her. She was enjoying a late evening friendly discussion with Draco on the pros and cons of muggle aided Wizarding education. She was so engrossed in it that she joined Ron two hours late. And he wasn't annoyed. Not at all. If anything, he seemed relieved as if a burden was off his shoulder. When, later, Ginny asked Hermione to show her engagement ring, she did a double take. It was after that, they unofficially broke up. She didn't allow it to be a public knowledge to avoid the situation that was happening now.

Apparently, being the only female of the Golden Trio made her a catch. And being the only single female war hero made her the prize to be fought for. She had dumped the roses into the garbage bin and the chocolates and the cards and the letters were happily popping in the fireplace, some releasing pink smoke signalling the presence of Amorentia in them. The room was filled with the heady aroma of ink, parchment and that elusive third smell that suspiciously smelled like Draco wet in rain. Don't ask her how she knew that.

She knew Draco wasn't ready for any relationship his distant habits gave her a clear sign. And she didn't want to force him into something. Patience is a virtue. She could wait for him. It was getting late so she grabbed Crooks by his middle and got ready for bed when she was hit with a dizzy spell. She barely managed to break her fall by landing on the bed in an awkward angle, Crooks having jumped out of her hands and meowing in concern at her feet.

Then all turned black.

She wasn't the only one to have a blackout the night before Christmas.

. . .

The morning of Christmas was filled with shouts, screams and gasps and some fainting. But it was all music to the ears of the Weasley twins. It turned a little agonising when their wives reached the glass breaking octave while being in bed with them.

"Man, it is not big of a deal. So look fantastic. Ravenous even. Come, blow my mind away!" George said as he crawled towards his wife who had turned into the handsomest man.

"George, what have you done?!" Angelina shrieked as much as possible in the sexy baritone.

"Gender bender, honey. It's the trend these days or haven't you heard?" George said sassily.

"You are a girl, George. Or should I said Georgina," Angelina asked with a smirk.

"You can call me whatever you want to call me, my man. Just take me," 'Georgina' said pouncing on her husband.

Other the other side, Katie was busy chasing her naughty husband around their flat and when 'she' got to 'him', 'she' hoisted 'him' in a fireman's haul and slapped at perky ass of 'her husband' as 'she' carried 'him' to their bedroom.

. . .

The scream that reverted in the Malfoy Manor jarred Narcissa out of her sleep. She stumbled out of her four-poster bed, got tangled in her dressing robe and wearing a half-open inside out robe to ran towards her son's bedroom and slammed open the door. But it wasn't her son who was screaming his lungs out. It was a young woman who looked just like Draco would if he were a woman. A topless woman to boot.

"MOTHER! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!? I AM A GIRL! HOW CAN I BECOME A WOMAN!" Draco screamed.

"Draco?" Narcissa asked as she slid into the bed to comfort her topless 'son'.

"Mum!" Draco sobbed as he hugged his mother in a death grip.

"It's okay, honey! Everything will be alright," Narcissa said as she kissed Draco's head and kept him clutched herself, something she hasn't been able to do since he was six. But she wrapped 'him' in his bed sheet. It wouldn't do for 'him' to flash 'his assets'.

"Draco? You there?" a gruff voice sounded from the fireplace.

"Who are you?" Narcissa asked the stranger.

"I am Hermione, Mrs Malfoy. I just seemed to have changed my gender overnight," Hermione answered in a daze.

"That's strange. Same thing happened to Draco. Whatever happened to you?" Narcissa wondered.

Draco stopped sniffling and asked Hermione, "You mind if I come over?"

"Not at all," Hermione still answered in a daze.

"Give me a moment," Draco said morosely and gave another hug to Narcissa before he trudged his way to the bathroom. Leaving his bed sheet on his bed.

Hermione stared some moment at the fantastic expanse of pale yet flawed back before 'she' shook her head and withdrew 'her' head out of the fireplace.

. . .

"I am pretty sure the twins did it," Hermione declared as 'she' paced in her flat while Draco was curled up on Hermione's couch snuggling a cup of hot chocolate in 'his' delicate, long fingers.

"They are so sadist," Draco commented as 'he' blatantly stared the tight clothes that Hermione wore which his defining muscles were straining against. He wouldn't mind if Hermione got all cave man on him. Draco forgot that he was staring and smirking and biting his lower lips rather sexily. Hermione stared at Draco who was daydreaming now as she licked those now pink and pouty lips. Hermione could feel herself getting really uncomfortable in her pants. Did they suddenly get tighter? Did she grow some more muscles? Or—

_'_ _Fuck she was getting har- ahem, an arousal looking at Draco who acting so— Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, Hermione. But I am a man now. But I am Hermione! Talk about an identity crisis.'_

Hermione's pant felt okay now but as soon as she looked at Draco who was now licking the chocolate moustache off his face the tightness returned.

"I am…going to my room…yes, room. Change clothes… they are bloody tight," Hermione mumbled as she went to her bedroom walking awkwardly.

Draco raised his head to walk Hermione amble her way to her bedroom. Draco was mesmerised by the muscles that were rippling in those tight clothes. Draco watched like a rabbit hypnotised by the eyes of the snake. Hermione shutting the door brought him out of his stupor.

_'_ _This was getting out of hand. He couldn't control himself. Hold on, did he pee his pants?'_

Looking down, he didn't see sign of such blasphemy.

_'_ _Then why did he feel wet? Merlin's saggy tits! He was wet like a horny girl for Hermione_ _**the** _ _man of Wizarding Britain. At least he was acting like a wanton for the best person present.'_

Smirking, he took a deep sip of his hot beverage and then with deliberate stroke wiped the chocolate off his upper lip and let out a 'hmm' of satisfaction.

_'_ _He must be looking like a piece of art!'_

"Oh shit" was the only reaction Hermione let before she slammed her door shut again letting out a shout and complaining how tight her pants were getting. And how a man's body sucked.

. . .

"I don't understand why we have to go the hove—" at Hermione's harsh glare (despite looking so cute), Draco stammered, "I mean the Burrow."

"That's because the twins are bound to be there," Hermione replied with a huff trying out clothes that were comfortable. Roaming around the room, shirtless Hermione was a sight to see. Draco's eye kept following the topless gorgeous specimen of man while he lounged in Hermione's bed.

Draco was disturbed when he first woke up but was now very comfortable with his new body. Hell, he had new toys to play with too. But he hadn't had the chance to play yet. And play he would. A smirk again found place on his face.

"Draco, are you even listening to me?"

"Hermione, don't you worry," Draco said as he got up from the bed and hugged Hermione from behind, relishing the hardness of Hermione's body. It was a nice feeling.

Meanwhile, Hermione was frozen stiff. Draco's soft body had seemed to meld into her. She could feel his breasts squished against her back. But his hands rose from their own accord and held Draco's hands from where they were placed on her chest. They remained like that until a cry of "Bloody hell" broke them apart.

A freckled redhead wearing a Chuddley Cannon t-shirt which was slipping off her shoulder was staring at them with her mouth wide open.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked her in her gruff voice.

"Oi! I am not Ginny. It's me, Ron!" the redhead screeched, "And why was the ferret hugging you?"

"Oh Merlin, get a life already!" Draco screeched back.

Ron was just about to start a cat fight with Draco who was examining his nails.

"Ladies, ladies. No need to fight please," and Hermione seemed a little uncomfortable(again) before she began, "and you both need proper clothes."

"What's wrong with this? It is pure silk," Draco commented as he examined his silk shirt which was highlighting his figure.

"No lack undergarment," Hermione said deadpan.

"What undergarment?" Ron squeaked.

"Bras, ladies. Your girls are jiggling and wiggling and that is not right," Hermione said with the reddest face.

"Noooooo. No, no, no, no!" Draco chanted as Ron joined, "Woman, do you even know how hard it is to remove it? It's like a cage for these poor things" while pulling his shirt away from his body as he peered at his girls.

Hermione dangled two pink and green lacy bras in front of them and said, "it's either this or the Weasley 'men' are going to see more than you would want them to see."

If looks could kill…

. . .

The Weasley living room was as lively as it is on a Christmas morning. The only difference was the number of people who had undergone the change. No was left unturned except for Mr and Mrs Weasley. Even Remus, Sirius, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Penelope, everyone underwent gender change. Sirius made a very striking woman with his long wild hair and even wilder tattoos and his charming, flirting nature. Remus was busy blushing at Sirius's advances (that 'man' had no shame) and Tonks was also busy flirting with Remus. Poor wolf was under double attack.

Charlie was coyly twisting his hair and batting his eyes at Fleur who was happily sitting on her robust husband's lap.

Mrs Weasley was probably out of breath after having reprimanded the twins but you can't keep scolding twins girls who were making such adorable puppy eyes whenever anyone tried to yell at them. Only to have their ears pulled by their 'wives'.

Hermione took in the whole scene with both her hands on her hip while Draco and Ron tried to be civil with each other. But they failed miserably. It seemed they decided to glare at each other as compensation.

Hermione opened her mouth once she spied the twins near her but the twins interrupted her,

"We know we are extremely—"

"beautiful—"

"talented—"

"and marriable—"

"but we are married and happy with our husband. So back off," the twins flashed their ring finger and finished with a toss of their head thus making the silky auburn hair on their head come all over their face.

"Ugh… how do you do this? Every time we tried it the hair went haywire," Fred complained with a pout.

"It's called practice. Something that you don't have," Katie replied as she wrapped her long muscular arms around her 'husband' and placed a kiss on his head.

"I know everyone has a lot of things to tell us but we will hear the complaints only after we have the famous Mrs Weasley's Christmas breakfast. Until then, hold your tongues," George declared as he went to the kitchen to 'help' his mother.

"So, we are stuck until they _eat_ ," Draco said with contempt as he tried to shrug something off his shoulders.

"I am sure we are stuck until after they reveal what they have done to us," Hermione replied as she watched Draco try to shrug something off his shoulders again.

"What are you trying to get rid of?" Hermione asked.

"This buggering piece of torture," Draco snarled as he held the bra strap in his fist under his shirt.

"Men will be men," Hermione muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Draco demanded as his breathed heavily with annoyance.

"When it is on a woman's body you all are busy getting it off. Now when it is on your body, you guys are again busy getting it off," Hermione said as she faux sadly shook her head.

Blowing a raspberry at Hermione was Draco's mature response.

Ron had wandered off to pester his brothers as soon as they had arrived at the Burrow. Draco's coming to the Burrow wasn't something new since he was invited to join the Weasley family Christmas ever since the end of the War. At first, there was some grumbling from Ron but Hermione managed to show him a better side of Draco (Draco didn't know. It was better that way).

Harry and Ginny ambled down the stairs being very mushy with each other as if they were still teenagers and have not been married for the past five years. At least this time it was a little different show and tell now that the girl getting snogged out of her life was raven haired and the handsome hunk was a red head Weasley.

"I don't need to see how good my sister can maul my best friend. Get down. The breakfast is waiting for us," Ron grumbled as he grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to the outdoor breakfast.

The rest followed the grumbling red head out the door.

. . .

After the breakfast was finished, the twins rose and with a flourish move gracefully took out their wands and cast a mild sonorous on themselves.

"It is a story of the times long gone—"

"a story about the long hidden desire of a woman—"

"who gave birth to six sons."

"George, Fred!" Mrs Weasley warned.

"Our mother had a wish for daughter. So this Christmas we are giving her what she wanted- daughters. Until midnight today, Mrs Weasley, mother of six sons and a daughter will have six daughters and a son. Also, we are launching the P.O.V potions as a part of the Grown Up fun range. You are first people to have the privilege of trying this the first time," the both of them finished together and ended with a deep bow.

"It is a privilege alright," Remus whispered.

"How does that involve us?" Hermione asked.

"Well, mum calls you her daughter too. As she does with Penelope, Fleur, Luna, Harry, Angelina, Katie, Neville, Hannah," George explained.

"Then why did you both change us?" Sirius asked.

"A prankster pays respect to his mentors this way," George said solemnly as Sirius and Remus gravely nodded their heads.

"But Longbottom and Hufflepuff are not here," Draco said deadpan.

"We might have told them to shag it out of their system. Smart people, I say," Fred replied.

"Fred!" Mrs Weasley shouted.

"Mum, it's Christmas. It's acceptable," George piped in.

"So we are stuck like this until midnight?" Hermione asked.

"Yesss," George replied as he spotted a girl with horn-rimmed spectacles give him a harsh glare while her blonde husband tried to pacify her with gentle rubs on the back.

"Hey, Perce! Looking smashing! What's shaking, babe?" Fred teased.

Percy rolled his eyes and turned his face away from Fred but he did sport the smallest smile.

"I want to ask why, in the name of Merlin's saggy, hairy balls, am I feeling so horny?" Ron asked displaying a case of broken head to mouth filter.

"Ronald, I will not stop because it's Christmas to wash your mouth with soap if you don't stop talking so crudely in front of the kid," Mrs Weasley screeched which forced many sitting near her to clutch their ears in pain. the kid in question, Teddy, just turned red and green and gave a giggle.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled and pouted.

"And where's the moon girl?" Draco asked as he took in who was present and who was not.

"She'll come here for lunch," Ron replied with the pout intact.

Mrs Weasley couldn't stand the pout and sad puppy eyes and mercilessly hugged her 'son' and left a blushing girl in her wake as she went inside and Mr Weasley accompanied her in.

"You answer the crude question, this potion had an unwanted side effect," Fred began.

"It makes you yearn for your love. So be with the person you love, kiss, make out, be touchy feely, shag it out of your system or snog the life out like my sister is doing to Harry," George said as all heads turned towards the pair who was still joined at lips, making them look like a pair of kissing deer caught in the headlight.

The pair jumped apart and gave embarrassed chuckles.

Remus was engulfed in a tight hug by Tonks who made a rather attractive man given her punk green coloured hair. Sirius was madly flirting with Fleur while Bill acted as the jealous lover.

Everyone was having a splendid time at the party despite being changed into their opposite gender it was a fun experience. It was nice seeing the world from a different perspective.

"I am going to go get a drink," Draco said as he went inside.

Hermione said nothing and waited a moment and then went inside too.

She saw Draco in the kitchen making polite conversation with Mrs Weasley and he exited while Hermione waited in the shadows. As soon as he passed Hermione, Hermione grabbed Draco and pulled him into the staircase.

"Hermione, what are you doing scaring me like that?" Draco asked as he placed his hand over his heart as if to pacify it.

"You are more open about yourself as a girl," Hermione commented as she observed Draco's face closely.

"Hormones," Draco replied quickly, trying to hide what he thought was a weakness.

"I don't mind seeing you like this," Hermione said, slowly pushing Draco against the wall.

Draco started panting slowly and placed his hands on Hermione's chest all the while licking his lips watching Hermione take control.

"I have waited my whole life for the guy to make his move. And I am tired of waiting. Since I am the guy here, I thought I better take the reins of the situation," Hermione explained.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked confusedly.

Hermione seemed to realise something as the mischievous glint in her eyes faded away. She stepped away from Draco and shook her head like that would dislodge something from her head.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered.

"Nothing. I think it's just…hormones," Hermione answered as she quickly went away.

Draco kept standing there for some time, his hands raised in the air not placed on the thumping beats of Hermione's heart. He was confused.

_'_ _What did I do wrong? I thought I was giving all the right signals? Merlin, being a girl is difficult.'_

Draco dragged his feet into the sitting room where Hermione was sitting with Sirius and they were talking and Sirius was acting like a hussy trying to steal his man.

_'_ _Hold that thought, Hermione didn't think he liked her. Good Merlin, her insecurities acted up! No wonder she faltered. Looks like his plan of making Hermione his will come to fruit.'_

Draco walked up to Hermione (though witnesses say Draco sashed his way to Hermione), and pulled her up and gave him a deep, passionate kiss.

Shell-shocked would be understatement explaining what Hermione felt at when Draco kissed her in front so many people. She was frozen for some time before she kissed him back enthusiastically. All the catcalls and whistles dissolved into background as Hermione picked up Draco and carried him all the way to the rooms upstairs.

"Somebody's getting laid this afternoon," Sirius shouted while Remus was happily whistling and Tonks was clapping along with Teddy.

Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, even Percy and Penelope banged the furniture near them.

Mrs Weasley rushed in, surprised at the ruckus her children were making.

"What is happening here?" she demanded.

"A wedding in Spring is what's gonna happen," somebody answered.

. . .

Luna was outside alone staring at the rising stars, humming a Christmas song under her breath as she twirled her short bangs and smiled- happiness for her friend who found love. Ron joined her trying to escape the noise inside. He was happy for Hermione despite the fact he was a slimy ferrety snake.

He sat there on the bench wondering when a thought struck him.

"Luna!" Ron gasped.

"Yes, Ron," Luna dreamily answered.

"You are a boy!" Ron exclaimed.

"At the moment, yes," she replied.

Ron nodded slowly and then he turned towards her and kissed Luna softly.

"Merry Christmas, Luna," Ron whispered as his breath turned foggy.

"Merry Christmas, Ron!" Luna said with a smile.

. . .

And yes, it was a wedding in Spring for Dramione. Malfoys always get what they want. In this case, it was getting Hermione Granger as Hermione Malfoy.

All was well.

. . .


End file.
